


Smally Blue

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: Holly Blue's duties were interrupted by some rapscallion of an Amethyst firing a device that shrunk down the size of numerous objects. Furious, she attempts to cease this chaos... only to get caught in the machine's line of fire.(Originally posted on /aco/.)
Relationships: Famethyst/Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Smally Blue

>be me, Holly Blue Agate  
>or rather "Smally Blue", as you have been affectionately nicknamed by those hooligans  
>an Amethyst (not one of yours, as this one was far too small) recently decided to greet the guards with some odd unauthorized device  
>presumably to show off, she fired many beams from said contraption, downsizing numerous objects within the containment area  
>rocks, trees, you're pretty even sure one of the humans got lost in the grass!  
>naturally, you stepped in, determined to put an end to this chaos  
>as you gave the overcooked runt a piece of your mind, she had the utter GALL to fire a beam at you  
>that Amethyst left soon afterward, leaving you alone with the guards as they're now unrestrained from any eyeing authority  
>so where does that leave you?  
>"Whoa, haha! Smally IS very durable!"  
>not anywhere favorable, that's for sure  
""CUT DASH 8XJ, THAT IS ENOU-"  
>you feel yourself become further compressed into her rear, grinding you into it to "test your durability"  
>the weight of her rump nearly becomes too much for you to bear as you're gradually wedged between her cheeks  
>you try to denounce her, but your voice becomes mere muffles as the weight of her behind covers your mouth  
>the cacophonous laughter of the other guards fills your ears as she grinds you against her  
>"Heh, this feels kinda funny."  
>you're pretty sure you became stuck under there for at least 30 minutes  
  
>you find yourself strapped to a stick, unable to move your limbs as an Amethyst (you gave up on keeping track of their cut numbers at this point) raises you into the air  
>you hear her proclaim something with a sarcastically dramatic tone of voice  
>"Behold! With the power of this staff, you will now refer to me as your superior!"  
"Get me OUT of this wretched thing at once!"  
>instead of obeying your orders, she points her staff towards two guards  
>"8XF and 8XL! You two play with the humans! They are bored and need urgent entertainment!"  
>you hear them utter "As you wish, 8XK!" before they run off into the containment area  
>the absolute NERVE  
>"8XG, you redecorate the halls with rocks and plants. This place is a jungle and it will NOT be contained!"  
>she responds in the same manner as the other two  
>you feel as if fumes are escaping your very ears  
>she points the staff towards the crimson runt  
>"And Carnelian, you-"  
"NO. NO NO NO. GET ME OFF OF THIS THING IMMEDIATELY OR I SWEAR TO THE THREE RADIANCES ABOVE I WILL PERSONALLY SHATTER EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BUFFOONS INTO A FINE DUST-"  
>>"Nom."  
>your vision immediately becomes darkened as the red gemlet encloses you inside of her mouth, landing on her wet tongue  
>she moves her head back, and with a wet 'pop', you have successfully been removed from the tip of the staff  
"What is the meaning of this?! Get me out of here! NOW!!"  
>you start to panic a little as her tongue roughly and mercilessly move you around, prodding your body as you become drenched in her revolting juices  
>a bit of light peaks in, with her red fingers coming in to pull you out  
>you drip with a messy liquid as you shiver within Carnelian's grasp  
>>"So, uh... will I be spared from the shattering now?"  
  
"Get your digits away from me, you uncourteous off-color!"  
>the sad excuse for a Jasper knocks you over with her toes  
>"Heheh, Holly sounds so, like, squeaky."  
>before you could back away in time, her foot presses down onto you, feeling the soft yet firm sole press against your body  
>much like before, you're unable to push yourself back up  
>"Hey, I got an itch under my foot. Could you get that for me?"  
"Have you gone MAD?! Oh who am I kidding, of course you have..."  
>"Ugh, fine..."  
>her foot now painfully rolls you against the ground, trying to get rid of that one spot on her sole that's inconveniencingly causing her to itch  
>...  
>this...  
>...  
>this isn't so bad, y'know, if you, well, imagine Blue Diamond being the one doing this to you  
>or something, forget what I said  



End file.
